Inspection of a motor vehicle is commonly performed manually by a technician. Images of a vehicle are sometimes captured for the purpose of assisting the manual inspection process and providing visual evidence of the inspection. This process is usually cumbersome and time-consuming.
In some cases, vehicle images are captured and analyzed for inspection purposes. Image registration is commonly used when analyzing an image with respect to a reference image. Known methods in this aspect are generally inefficient, error-prone and computationally costly.